


edit that out

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, it's - Freeform, this is from a tumblr head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can't edit a younow broadcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	edit that out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/gifts).



> i originally posted this on my wattpad (dan_is_the_night_)

based off of http://amazingbarakat.tumblr.com/post/111524340891/but-guys-can-you-imagine-on-a-live-show-phil. i've never done something this loose and fun before, or written in second pov, so i hope you like it ^-^

you sit in your room, hunched over your computer as you wait for the website to load. soon, the gray and white website illuminates your bedroom. on the side bar, under trending, it list #amazingphil. excited, you select it, biting your lip in anticipation for tonight's broadcast.

the younow logo flashes, before the word live is enblazed in red across the screen. soon, phil lester and dan howell's smiling faces appear, their cheeks flushed. they were, from what you could tell, sitting in the lounge, dan settled in his sofa crease.

"hello, mishca, gaby, little laura, karane," phil greeted several other viewers before dan shoved him out of the way, falling out of his own chair in the process.

phil giggled as dan blushed slightly and clambered back on his chair. he reached out of the frame and grabbed his laptop, which was open to the same website you were currently on.

he held the screen up to the camera, before saying, his dimple flashing, "hello everybody and welcome to the live show!"

phil mouthed along the words as he smiled at dan and the camera. the words echoed through the room. as quickly as it began it ended with dan slamming his mac closed. 

soon, premium gifts and tips began to flood the chat. the top fan was sophia beaver, but more were given by others every second.

a few moments into the chat, while dan and phil discussed US tour dates, crankthatfrank proposed and sent a message reading 'notice me senpai!'

phil accepted, before saying "though martyn would probably be mad that i took his friend, frank."

you grin, excited that the phandom king has finally been noticed by phan.

how was your day? you type into the chat.

"how was your day, phil? someone in the chat wanted to know." dan asked, smiling.

"it was good." phil said "had some cereal. played some sims-"

dan smacked his hand over phil's mouth. "spoilers, phil! jesus, don't be a ahmed."

phil rolled his eyes, laughing. "sorry,"

"it's fine." then, much to the chat's surprise and utmost joy, dan leaned forward a pressed a light kiss to phil's lips before pulling away. "you're so stupid sometimes; i'll just edit that-

"fuck." the word was so simple, cutting through the silence. "motherfucker."

dan fell out of his chair and all but sprinted out of the lounge.

phil smiled nervously at the chat. "ah, sorry about that. i'll be back soon, yeah?"

once he leaves the room, the chat explodes. comment after comment reading 'phan is real' covers your screen. 

tumblr had a field day. for days, everyone's dash was screenshots. the 'younow fic' was created, but most of the phandom deemed it invasive and cruel.

after ending the broadcast with a tear stain shirt and a sad smile, dan and phil had been under radio silence.

***

after a month, phil posted a single tweet.

"hey, we'll be back soon, dan had a really hard time with it all, we weren't ready. love you all, phil" 

there were a few emojis as well, a dog and a smiley face. 

a few days later, dan posted a selfie of him and phil. their smiles looked forced, eyes puffy. but what else was to be expected?

under the photo was the caption, 'went up north with phil. new videos coming soon.'

this sent tumblr into another frenzy. the meme trash king and his sunshine prince were returning. and the dog... doge came back in full force, with rainbow phrases and baby emo fringes. 

and then, it happened.

a video, on amazingphil's channel.

the title stained many computer screens with varying beverages.

***

BLACK SKINNY JEANS CHALLENGE was posted at seven pm, london time. it opened with a nervous dan and a smiley phil. between them sat a shiba inu, a dan and phil pixel people collar adorned on it's furry neck.

"hello internet!" he smiled, but his voice sounded hallow. phil nudged him, his face tight.

"so we got a dog!" phil smiled. "his name is susan. we were going to show you him at the last live show but..."

"shit happens." dan shrugged "i'll edit that out."

(he never did, much to phil's dismay)

phil grinned. "dan and i have been together since 2009." he leaned over susan and pressed a kiss to dan's cheek causing him to blush. "this isn't a coming out video as it is a video saying that we're together, we have a dog, and all of my jeans and all of dan's clothes are now obviously covered in dog hair."

"also, a seven second challenge app for android and a apple update should be coming out soon!" dan announced, before whispering a muddled 'fuck it'. he leaned behind susan and pulled phil further back on his bed and connected their lips, pressing hard. the screen black out for several seconds.

it now showed dan and phil, hair disheveled and susan barking in the background.

"so, yeah!" phil giggled. "hopefully our schedules will return to normal and dan will stop making out with me in the video."

"yolo," dan smirked, before adding, "ironically of course."


End file.
